tempestade da memória
by Mari Krux
Summary: Marguerite perde a memória,e precisará da ajuda de roxton para fazela lembrar.Isso faz com que ocorra uma grande aproximacao entre eles.Essa é minha primeira fic,espero que gostem,e mandem review.


Autoria desta fic: Lady Mari

Colaboração ortográfica: Lady Fatima

Essa é a minha primeira fic então espero que gostem, e mandem review sei que é chato mais não sabem o quanto é importante..

Como o normal esses personagens não são meus mais seria ótimo se fossem, mais não teria uma idéia tão brilhante quanto o próprio autor..Amo todos eles mais meus preferidos serão sempre M&R.beijos...

Cap 1

Era um dia normal como todos os outros, todos já estavam acordados, quer dizer, todos menos Marguerite, como sempre. Já estavam na mesa, e Marguerite tinha acabado de acordar, quando Ned, como sempre, não podia deixar de fazer uma de suas gracinhas para chatear nossa herdeira.

-há até que fim. Pensei que e a senhorita não ia acordar nunca, e não ia nos ajudar com o Challenger.

- hãã... Não sou nenhuma escrava de vocês, odeio esse platô, e não vejo a hora de voltar pra Londres e ter minha vida de antes! - Mais no fundo Marguerite não queria dizer isso, aprendera a gostar tanto daquele platô e viver com sua nova família, principalmente Roxton, o qual amava tanto.

- Claro. Vivendo numa vida boa. - Ned insiste novamente para deixa-la com raiva, ele adorava fazer isso com ela, porque realmente funcionava e a deixava com muita raiva.

'Marguerite já estava pronta a falar muitas coisas para Ned.'-olha aqui...!

'Challenger tinha acabado de chegar na mesa e sabia onde isso ia dar.Então resolve acabar com isso e diz:' - Então vão me ajudar ou não..Quero que Verônica e Ned fiquem aqui e me ajudem , você também Finn.

-Sempre eu não é... A Charlleger quando eu vou poder descansar?Porque você não chama a Marguerite pra fazer isso no meu lugar ein?Ela nunca faz nada. -Finn argumenta.

'Marguerite já ia falar mais foi interrompida por Challenger. '

-Ela fará alguma coisa Finn não se preocupe. -Marguerite pensa indignada, porque essa idiota não cala a boca pelo menos uma vez. Ela já esta aqui de favor, ainda quer me obrigar a fazer algo. Então ela sai de seus pensamentos e foi logo ver, o que virá agora para eu fazer nesse maldito platô.

-E então challenger... O que eu vou fazer?

-Minha querida Marguerite, não se preocupe, nada demais, você e Roxton só irão pegar algumas plantas pra mim.

-Então tudo bem, vão antes que comece a entardecer, voltem logo.-Verônica sabia muito bem que o platô a noite não era nada agradável apesar de já esta acostumada,tudo acontecia naquele platô.

-Não se preocupe verônica, estaremos antes do anoitecer. - Roxton responde à sincera preocupação de verônica.

-Então vamos. Quero voltar logo, não quero ficar muito tempo naquela selva, com raptos, canibais. -'Marguerite ironiza. '

Enquanto isso Marguerite e roxton já estavam à procura das tais plantas.

- ha, o dia não poderia ficar melhor!Tudo culpa da Finn e essas malditas experiências do Challenger.

-Marguerite, são apenas plantas. Aliás, ficamos com a melhor tarefa.

-Não to vendo nenhuma coisa boa nisso. '-Ela ironiza'

Roxton se aproxima dela e diz: ' - Você tem certeza que não tem nada de interessante?'E se aproxima mais. '

-Porque tem alguma coisa em mente?'Quando eles estão bem próximos de se beijar. '

Ocorre algo estranho, derrepente, uma tempestade. Eles saem correndo à procura de abrigo.

-Roxton? Onde esta?

-Marguerite... Estou aqui, venha...

Mas acaba simplesmente a tempestade, e quando roxton vê olha sua amada caída no chão. Roxton fica desesperado. Procura algum sinal de algo errado. Ela não poderia morrer, não agora.

Ela apenas tinha um ferimento na cabeça, então roxton pega nos braço e leva para algum lugar que pudesse tratá-la melhor. Quando chega, apenas enfaixa sua cabeça, e tenta reanima-la. Marguerite estava um pouco confusa e tonta e apenas olhava para roxton.

-Oi... Você me deu um susto ein!Como esta?

Marguerite olhou como se não entendesse o que acontecia e disse: estou bem... Mais quem é você?

Roxton não entendeu e resolveu entra no jogo de Marguerite: - bem, minha lady, você é uma mulher muito rabugenta e arrogante que mesmo assim é linda. -'Ele queria só vê qual seria a reação de Marguerite que logo acabaria com esse jogo por ele ter dito isso. '

Marguerite não tinha entendido o que aquele homem tão lindo na sua frente lhe dizia mais falou:

-desculpe senhor mais não entendi o que quis dizer!

Roxton viu que já não era uma brincadeira, talvez ela esteja só confusa com a queda ele pensou.

-Depois falaremos sobre isso, agora precisamos voltar, os outros devem está preocupados. – diz o caçador.

Marguerite estava assustada e roxton nunca tinha a visto assim, então queria voltar logo para casa da árvore e escutar o que Charlleger e os outros achariam.

Marguerite no meio do caminho pergunta a roxton: -Eu ainda não sei seu nome, lhe conheço?Não iria a algum lugar com um estranho. Onde esta me levando?

Roxton não entendia porque sua Marguerite estava agindo assim, será que perdeu a memória? Isso seria o mais provável, ela bateu a cabeça...

Marguerite só pensava: não lembro de nada, quem será esse homem tão lindo, e onde esta me levando!Depois volta ao real e pergunta de novo.

-Então não vai me responder?

Roxton também volta dos seus pensamentos e olha para ela, ela estava diferente, seus olhos eram diferentes, Marguerite nunca soube quem era desde o principio mais desta vez era como se ela não soubesse absolutamente nada,seus olhos eram vazios,não diziam nada,ela só olhava para ele como se precisasse e tivesse fome da resposta de roxton.

-bem... Você se chama Marguerite não lembra?Eu sou lorde John roxton. Prazer. -Era estranho dizer, prazer pra Marguerite parecia como antes à primeira vez que via aquela mulher tão linda, com seus cabelos cacheados, e olhos verdes azincentados, tão forte como se não precisasse da ajuda de ninguém e nem de proteção, e soubesse muito bem se virar sozinha. Mas desta vez era diferente: Marguerite estava como se precisasse da proteção de roxton, seu olho lindo, estavam vazios, ela precisava da proteção dele.

Marguerite estava atordoada não entendia não conseguia lembrar então começou a chorar...

Roxton a olhou assustado, nunca tinha a visto assim, Marguerite chorando essa não seria ela com certeza, algo aconteceu com ela pensava roxton, ela sempre foi tão forte, pelo menos aparentava ser, e vê-la ali chorando não sabia o que fazer então tentou abraça-la,mais viu que ela tinha ficado tensa e se afastou um pouco.

-Não se preocupe logo você ficara bem nossos amigos nos ajudarão, e você saberá quem é, e quem nós somos. Só deve esta confusa pela queda mais ficará melhor quando chegarmos!-roxton só queria animá-la mais sabia que isso não era verdade, se ela teria perdido a memória mesmo, isso só o tempo diria. Então falou:

- Vamos?

Marguerite só assentiu com a cabeça e eles seguiram sua caminhada.

Todos já estavam muito preocupados com a demora de roxton e Marguerite, mais só ouviram o elevador subindo e logo vira, ser eles.

-Que bom que voltaram, já estávamos preocupados, já íamos atrás de vocês. -verônica fala.

Roxton - Só tivemos um contra tempo e nada mais, mais estamos bem.

-ô carinha, percebemos né, que estão bem porque se não tivesse não estariam aqui. -finn zomba. Já estava esperando o grande sermão que ia levar de Marguerite, mais ao invés disso, não foi o que ela esperava.

Marguerite - estou cansada, poderia me dizer aonde vou dormir!

Todos olham muito espantados e pensam, Marguerite ficou calada com que finn falou: - -- como assim aonde vai dormir! - Todos olhavam para roxton como se ele tivesse a explicação para isso. Bem, roxton não sabia realmente, mas já desconfiava, precisava antes falar com seus amigos o que tinha acontecido, para então chegarem a conclusões.

Roxton – Marguerite, venha comigo vou levá-la ao seu quarto, amanha teremos um longo dia.

-tudo bem, eu só quero agora descansar.

Roxton leva Marguerite para seu quarto, enquanto os outros ficam na sala esperando que roxton volte e explique o que tinha se passado agora.

Quando Marguerite já estava na sua cama e roxton já estava saindo de seu quarto para deixá-la descansar, Marguerite pede pra que ele volte.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa, esta com fome? Sente dor? - Roxton fala um pouco preocupado.

-não lorde roxton, só queria dizer obrigada.

Roxton se espantou com que Marguerite tinha acabado de dizer. Tanto que Marguerite ficou preocupada com sua reação. E disse: - falei algo errado? Desculpe-me... eu

-Não, não, não é isso, não se desculpe, só achei meio estranho escutar isso de você.

-porque, não sou muito educada?

-que é isso... Digamos que você é apenas difícil de dizer coisas educadas, bem não dizendo que você não é educada, só não diz o que realmente sente e pensa.

-Você esta me deixando confusa, lorde roxton.

- Não queria deixá-la confusa, mil perdoes, alias não me chame de lorde roxton fica muito formal, apenas me chame de roxton sim?

-Tudo bem. - Marguerite já mostrava seu cansaço. roxton percebeu então resolveu deixa-la descansar.

-Já vi que esta cansada. Vou me retirar.

-espere... Não aceitou o meu obrigado, só vou deixá-lo sair quando aceitar.

Roxton viu que não tinha outra escolha a não ser aceitar.

-tudo bem, mas aceitarei se também aceitar minhas desculpas,então ficaremos quites.

-não tenho o que desculpar eu...

-opa, então não terá um trato.

Marguerite apenas rir e diz:- certo eu desculpo.

-e eu digo: não foi nada demais.

Os dois riem, e ele sai, já sabia o que vinha por ai, falar com seus amigos sobre Marguerite.

Marguerite não sabia onde estava mais se sentia confortável, como se fosse sua própria casa, e aqueles fossem sua família, e aquele homem, o lorde, ou quer dizer roxton lhe fazia se sentir tão bem, apesar de não conhece-lo.E depois de tanto pensar dormiu num sono profundo, não sabia o que ia lhe acontecer dali pra frente, mais a única coisa que tinha certeza era que ia sonhar com aquele lindo homem, que apesar de não conhecer fez seu coração bater mais forte.

Todos já estavam à espera de roxton, todos já iam tirar sua curiosidade de lado.. Quando roxton manda todos escutarem.

-Bem sei o que querem saber, por isso antes de tudo quero falar com o challenger. -Finn já não estava pra agüentar. Mais verônica a mandou ficar calada e que logo todos iriam saber o que se passava. Enquanto isso roxton e challenger conversavam.

-me diga logo, meu jovem, o que se passa?

-bom não tenho certeza charlleger, por isso precisava falar primeiro com você.

-então diga, fale!

-bem o que eu acho é que Marguerite esta esquecida de quem é.!

-roxton como assim me explique!Marguerite sempre não soube quem era ela realmente..Você sabe disso!

-sim,sim eu sei charlleger mais não é isso que estou querendo dizer..Digo esta esquecida mesmo...

-roxton seje mais preciso!

-bem é uma longa história meu velho... -roxton teve que explicar o que tinha acontecido desde o momento de ele e Marguerite estarem andando, e de repente, a tempestade, e ter acontecido aquilo com ela, e bem o que ele achava que poderia ser. Challenger nos seus pensamentos e por tudo que roxton falou podia dizer o mesmo seria perda de memória, mais ele e roxton resolveram que amanhã Challenger veria Marguerite e quando tivesse a certeza contaria aos outros.

Já tinha amanhecido e todos foram pra mesa, mais se assustaram com o que viram...Marguerite estava acordada e tinha feito todo o café da manha.Todos ficaram espantados. Charlleger e roxton percebiam, que tudo era estranho, e Marguerite acordar cedo e fazer o café?Era tudo de anormal.

Ned estava espantado com o que via, tanto quanto finn e verônica.Então como uma de suas ironias de sempre para nossa herdeira:- O que houve alguém caiu da cama?Ou é apenas uma miragem?

Marguerite apenas sorriu e disse:- oo me desculpe, só queria fazer algo pra vocês, para agradecer.Então resolvi fazer esse café.Tem algum problema?-todos cada vez mais estavam espantados não entendiam, e precisavam saber o que estava acontecendo ali,mais verônica se intervem:-a não Marguerite,fique a vontade alias à muito tempo precisava de um café desse.

-a que bom então comecem, não fiquem parados olhando vamos!

Quando todos já estavam bem alimentados, nunca desconfiariam que Marguerite cozinhava tão bem.charlleger então fala com Marguerite:-Minha querida obrigada pelo café,mais me parece cansada,gostaria de vim comigo?-Challenger estava muito preocupado com Marguerite.

-Não... Estou bem, e adoro ajuda-los. -todos olharam com uma expressão muito espantada. Challenger a leva para o quarto, e roxton vai junto com eles.

Finn é a primeira a falar:- algo ta acontecendo?Eu não agüento mais de tanta curiosidade.

-calma finn, quer que seja o que esta acontecendo saberemos logo, logo. - verônica fala meio desconfiada.

Já no quarto de Marguerite, Challenger, a examinava.

-o que você sente?

-bem, Não sei.Não sei quem eu sou!

-Marguerite..O que você lembra?

-bem só lembro de acordar e vi o lord... - roxton já tinha olhado pra ela - ou quer dizer roxton na minha frente!

-espero, que tenha sido uma vista agradável!-roxton fala brincando. Ela apenas olha pra ele e esforça um sorriso, mal sabe ele de como foi maravilhosa a vista.

-não lembra de nada mais? E antes disso?Onde você nasceu? Quem são seus pais?-challenger começa com um interrogatório que começa a deixa-la confusa.

-não, não lembro, eu não consigo.- ela começa a chorar.Roxton vai ao seu encontro e a abraça, ele nunca pensou que um dia ia ver Marguerite chorando em seus braços, e aquilo o deixa encantado, em saber que a mulher amada, que era tão forte podia ter revelado suas fraquezas, mas depois ele entrou na realidade e pensou, que ali não era Marguerite que amava, e sim outra, tão linda quanto ela.

Challenger vê o quanto a deixou confusa, então se retira deixando, roxton e Marguerite no quarto. Mas a certeza ele já tinha do problema dela.

Challenger vê todos os outros moradores, olhando pra ele como ele tivesse algo pra falar, ele respirou fundo e começou.

-bem, sei o que querem saber, então vou dizer logo o que esta acontecendo.

-ah ate que fim, já estava na hora né?- finn fala já muito impaciente - então desembucha logo.

- Challenger, somos uma família, e não devemos ter segredos, e se ta á vendo algum problema, devemos compartilhar com todos, quem sabe não podemos ajudar!

-não se preocupe verônica, contarei a todos só queria ter certeza, mais agora que tenho, vou contar. E sei que podem ajudar também.

-pois conte Challenger.- Ned já não agüentava mais daqueles rodeios, e começou a ficar impaciente.

-bem meus amigos. Sei que perceberam algo diferente em Marguerite esses dias.

-e como! - finn interrompe a fala de Challenger, e verônica e Ned só olham com os olhos de como se mandasse ela calar a boca-a desculpa só falei ta?

-bem continuando, tenho a resposta pra isso, Marguerite perdeu a memória.

Todos olham espantados, para Challenger.

-mais como Challenger?

-bem minha querida, roxton me contou, que houve uma tempestade, no dia que eles foram pegar as plantas para mim, e Marguerite bateu a cabeça, e ocorre que ela não lembra de nada.Roxton no começo não acreditou, pensou que seria uma das farsas de sempre dela, mais depois ele viu que não..E que realmente seria verdade.

-mas...Não houve nenhuma tempestade naquele dia!Como aconteceu isso?

-não sei lhe dizer verônica, também não entendi o que aconteceu.

-Challenger, você não acha que Marguerite pode esta inventando, está assim porque quer alguma coisa, você a conhece!

-também pensei nisso, malone, mais não, acho que ela tem outros artifícios, e esse não seria a melhor maneira de conseguir algo, você acha que ela acordaria cedo e faria o café só para ganhar alguma coisa, ou ser uma artimanha dela?E também revelar os seus medos e suas fraquezas, e chorar para isso?

Todos se olharam e responderam ao mesmo tempo: não, não...

-mais como podemos ajudar?Tem algum remédio Challenger?-verônica soa preocupada.

-infelizmente não verônica, essa é uma coisa, que só tem um jeito: esperar, e ajuda-la de outra maneira.

-então diga qual é a outra maneira Challenger!-verônica já estava ficando impaciente.

-bem minha jovem...Ela precisa de muito amor e carinho de todos vocês, e também quero que a ajude a lembrar dos bons momentos que todos nós passamos juntos dela, e faze-la lembrar que nós á amamos.

-mais isso não vai ser nada fácil, vamos ter que fingir isso tudo?-todos olharam pra finn, ela percebeu que falo então disse: -ah, gente, brincadeira!Quando podemos começar?

-agora... Sim?

-ok, onde ela esta?-verônica já vai andando em direção a porta do quarto. Só que Challenger a interrompe.

-não verônica, roxton já esta lá, e ela precisa descansar agora, esta muito confusa ainda.

-pelo que vimos, o roxton já começou o trabalhinho da solidariedade!Quer dizer não deve ser trabalho pra ele né?-Ned fala e todos começam a rir.

Enquanto isso no Quarto...

-eu estou parecendo alguém muito mimada né?

-nossa você esta lembrando de alguma coisa?

-oh, então eu sou uma mimada?

-não digo isso agora...Mais que antes você era um pouco você era..!

-hum...Eu era muito chata?

Roxton começa a rir apenas do nada.Ela não entende porque ele estava rindo e fala:- você esta rindo de mim?O que falei?Ele continua rindo mais percebe que ela não ta gostando e fica sério.

-desculpe-me, apenas recordei-me de algo...

-sim, mais do que?

-nossa, vi que a nossa nova dama é curiosa!Bem...Se eu tivesse falando isso pra minh...Ou pra Marguerite ela me mataria!E você fala tranqüilamente sobre isso!

-não sei se você percebeu lorde roxton mais não sou a Marguerite. Mudei não quero que me veja como ela e sim como outra...

-você é ela sim, só não se recorda mais você é ela...

-não sou, posso ter o seu corpo, mais minha mente meu modo de ser não é igual.

Ela já estava começando a se alterar, roxton tinha percebido que ela estava nervosa então tentou mudar de assunto.

-me desculpe. Bem já que você não é ela, que tal escolher um novo nome?Assim não seria a Marguerite.

Roxton já estava ficando cansado com tudo aquilo, ela era sim uma pessoa diferente, mais simples, mais gentil, mais carinhosa, mais ele sentia saudade, e nunca esperava nunca sentir era de sua Marguerite, de brigar com ela, de ver seu rosto com raiva dele, ele antes ate imaginava Marguerite dessa maneira, mas essa não seria a mulher pelo qual amava, ele amava Marguerite quando acordava de mau humor, quando reclamava de seu café que não estava pronto, quando dizia que aquele dia não poderia ser melhor, do maldito platô, só que ele sabia que tudo aquilo era tudo de boca pra fora e que ela realmente gostava daquele lugar, naquele tempo aprendeu a aceita-la, ama-la, a sorrir apenas com as besteiras que ela sempre falava mais, e que cada vez mais era mais linda, ele sentia tanta saudade, não sabia o que fazer, porque tinha que ocorrer aquilo? Na mesma hora escuta uma voz.

-roxton? Roxton?

-ah sim Marguerite diga?

-o que eu estava dizendo é que não queria mudar meu nome, adoro esse nome não sei porque!

-talvez por ele ser seu nome de verdade não?

-sim, eu sei, mais não lembro de nada.

Ele olhou pra ela, viu aquela beleza, não via sorrir maliciosamente, reclamar, e um dos mais, beija-la, como queria beijar essa boca, mas ele sabia que se beijasse ela não seria a Marguerite e seria uma falta de respeito com ela, se fosse pelo menos sua Marguerite.

-oi? Você esta ai?

-ah sim, então continue com o nome não?Estou vendo que esta cansada!Vou deixa-la descansar durma bem.-ele lhe dar um beijo na testa.

Roxton ao chegar à sala ver seus amigos, todos o esperando calados.

-então, roxton, como ela esta? - verônica pergunta.

-bem já vi que já sabem... Ela esta bem, mais não quer que comparemo-la à Marguerite, ela é outra, apenas outra - roxton sai muito triste e vai para seu quarto.

-o que houve com ele?

-não sei, Ned mais não deve ser boa coisa. - verônica vai logo em direção ao quarto de roxton.

Ela chega e bate na porta.

-quem é?

-sou eu roxton...Verônica.

Roxton levanta de sua cama, e abre a porta.

-o que você quer?

-calma vim em paz, quer conversar?

-não me sinto bem verônica.

-da pra ver roxton, mais o que houve? Você e Marguerite brigaram?

-ah se fosse isso verônica!

-então o que houve?

-o único problema é porque não brigo mais com a marg.

-ham?Você ta brincando né roxton?

-verônica, sinto saudade da Marguerite.

-mais ela esta bem aqui roxton você estava há pouco tempo com ela no quarto.

-não, aquela não é marg, é outra apenas parecida de aparência, mais ela é muito boa, muito certinha.

-e isso não é bom?.Marg, sempre reclamava de tudo agora a temos ,sendo que boa,melhor!

-não, não.Quero à de antes!

-roxton..?Você à ama?

Roxton custa a responder, e diz apenas:- mais do que tudo na vida.

-então lutaremos, para que Marguerite volte, vamos conseguir, talvez demore, mais ela não pode ficar assim por muito tempo não é?

Roxton da um beijo no rosto de verônica, e fica bem melhor.

-e como começaremos verônica?Como podemos faze-la voltar?Diga-me?

-calma roxton, não posso te dizer, bem, charleger nos disse, que só o tempo pode dizer, mais que podemos ajuda-la sim.Iremos começar, fazendo a lembrar dos momentos que todos nós passamos juntos dela, principalmente os bons, mostrar a ela que nós a amávamos muito, que nós amamos, então amanha mesmo podemos começar.

-certo. Verônica.-roxton já estava bem otimista, e bem feliz, estava com esperança, o que ele mais queria era que Marguerite voltasse.

Já havia amanhecido, roxton tinha acordado muito cedo, para fazer o café da sua amada, ele queria faze-la lembrar do seu café, ela sempre amava o café que roxton fazia para ela.

Todos já estavam acordando, e viram roxton já na mesa, tomaram um susto, logo em seguida veio Marguerite, ela olha para os outros sem entender.

-bom dia minha querida... Como dormiu?Tome seu café, é o de sempre, o seu favorito.

-Marguerite senta meio assustada, querendo dizer a ele que ela não era Marguerite, mas roxton sabia, mais todos haviam combinado de faze-la lembrar de tudo, e só a tratando como marg conseguiriam.

-eu...

-não...Apenas coma..Certo?

Ela apenas assente com a cabeça.Quando ela toma um gole.

-ahhm...O que é isso?

Todos olham para ela.

-como assim Marguerite, o seu café preferido de sempre.

-isso é a pior coisa que eu já tomei.

-nossa há pouco tempo atrás, você não diria isso.-finn diz.

-será que vocês não entendem, eu não lembro de nada, odeio isso, aquela mulher que gosta não eu..!-ela sai correndo chorando.

Todos se olham assustados, e roxton já vai atrás dela mais verônica se intervem e diz: "não roxton isso será uma conversa de mulher. - Verônica vê Marguerite olhando as estrelas e tenta uma conversa".

-o que vê nelas?

-nada, apenas um vazio.

-e isso lhe faz sentir como?

-não sei, não sei de nada, me deixa...

-só queremos ajuda-la Marguerite.Somos seus amigos e queremos apenas seu bem.Alias estamos sofrendo muito, assim como você, por conta disso.

-não vocês não sabem o que estou sentindo, só querem me comparar com aquela, e bem eu não me conheço, eu não sou ela, e...Só quero saber quem eu sou.

-você é Marguerite queira ou não, nossa amiga, aquela que ama café, jóias, que acorda de mau humor, mais sim você é ela.Queremos te ajudar, simplesmente a você lembrar que ela esta apenas escondida em você, apenas você não lembra.E para isso você precisa deixar que as lembranças e seus amigos que a ama cheguem.Deixe Marguerite.Nós a ajudaremos a lembrar dela, e com um tempo lembrará de tudo.

Marguerite estava confusa, não sabia, mais resolveu acreditar no que verônica dizia.

-tudo bem, tentaremos.Espero que tudo isso funcione!

Verônica já fica toda esperançosa e diz: lógico Marguerite você vai ver como vai dar tudo certo.

As duas chegam, onde todos já estavam esperando ansiosos e verônica diz:

-bem a Marguerite resolveu aceitar a nossa ajuda!

Roxton a olha já muito feliz e já fica muito empolgado.

-serio Marguerite?Verá que você ficara bem melhor vai ver!

-é isso que eu espero.Bem to a disposição de vocês e então o que querem?

-nossa eu que não esperava isso, serio você esta a nossa disposição?Malone fala brincando.

Verônica vê cena, e belisca malone.

-ai, não precisa exagerar verônica eu só estava brincando.

Roxton chega perto de Marguerite e diz: bem, eu agradeço por ter aceitado a nossa ajuda, acredite você vai lembrar, só precisa confiar na gente, ao contrario não se aproveitaremos de você, só queremos ajuda-la.

Marguerite da um sorriso para roxton que o faz estremecer, a tempo ele não via aquele sorriso será que ela ta começando a lembrar?Ele pensa.

-bem estamos parados aqui, e vocês ate agora não disseram o plano ou a ajuda que me darão, e então vamos lá..Digam.

-pra falar a verdade minha querida, não tem plano algum, isso irá fluindo.Challeger diz se dirigindo a Marguerite.

-isso quer dizer que estou aqui, e vocês estão me fazendo de boba, e não tem nenhum plano...A entendi..

-bem acho que pelo que você ta reclamando estamos num bom começo!-malone diz.

O que você ta querendo insinuar?

Eu? Nada, nada!

E todos começam a rir.Roxton vendo Marguerite teve uma ótima idéia, pensou em chamá-la para passear um pouco lá fora, quem sabe conseguia lhe roubar um beijo, ou ate faze-la lembrar das vezes que saíram juntos também.

-Marguerite?-Roxton interrompe a conversa de todos.

-um!-Marguerite olha para roxton esperando ele falar.

-bem.Já que você aceitou a nossa ajuda pode começar agora!

-ta.Mais como?

Todos também olham para roxton esperando sua resposta.

-é...Quero lhe convidar para um passeio, poderia aceitar?

Marguerite não esperava, esse convite, e seu coração acelerou, ela sentia algo por aquele homem, mais será que ela teve algo, quer dizer aquela mulher teve algo com ele?Ela não podia ter certeza, mais o jeito que ele a olhava isso a deixava nervosa.Mais se era pra ajudar na sua lembrança e ainda sairia com ele isso ela queria.

Todos a estavam olhando esperando uma resposta de Marguerite, que parecia não está ali.

-e então você irá comigo minha lady?

-am?Do que me chamou?Lady?

-sim, porque? lhe parece familiar?

-não sei, mais já ouvi esse nome, bem.Vamos ao ponto, sim, irei com você.

Roxton parecia que ia às nuvens, um passeio com sua amada, e sozinhos!Verônica percebe a animação de roxton e resolve ajuda-lo.

-ah, pois vão logo, terão que acampar, pois vai anoitecer, farei alguns lanches para levarem.

Roxton olha para verônica como uma forma de agradecimento.

Quando tudo já estava pronto, Marguerite e roxton saem para sua caminhada, que ao ver seria bem longa, e bem agradável para roxton.Quando já andavam a um longo tempo, Marguerite começa a reclamar.

-ai, já não está perto?Estou com dor nos pés, andamos demais, podemos parar um pouco?Nossa esse lugar é bem distante não?

- acho que esse passeio ta lhe fazendo muito bem, ate está voltando Marguerite.Pare de reclamar, já estamos perto.

-nossa, e como!Você disse isso há uma hora atrás e olha onde estamos!

Roxton já estava com aquele sorriso de galante, e ele estava adorando tudo aquilo, porque estava parecendo como um dos seus passeios com sua amada e antiga antes.

O que você está rindo?Não tem graça, você sabe que todas as mulheres são bem mais sensíveis do que os homens, e não agüentam tudo isso!Por favor, vamos parar!-Marguerite fala implorando.

-ta a senhorita manda, iremos acampar aqui, amanha continuaremos o caminho.

Ah, para lembrar é preciso fazer tanto sacrifício?

-sim, é preciso e essa caminhada está lhe fazendo muito bem.

Lógico, estou toda dolorida, isso me fez bem.-ironiza Marguerite.

-Ficará melhor amanha, vamos, agora durma!

Marguerite se mexia mais, não conseguia dormir, e roxton percebeu a sua inquietação.

O que houve agora?

Não consigo dormir.

É isso, eu percebi, mais porque?

Não, sei, mais isso onde estamos dormindo é muito desconfortável.E tem muito barulho lá fora.

Ai parece ser bem pior que Marguerite, nisso ela não reclamava!Bem, pensei que tinha vindo uma melhor mais vi que não ne!

Ai deveria não ter aceitado o seu convite!

Calma, desculpe fui muito indelicado, comecemos de novo então.Bem.O que posso fazer por você minha dama?

Ah seja cavalheiro.Seje um lorde na realidade.

Então... Bem aqui, perto de mim você ficará bem mais confortável!Então? aceita a proposta?

-você não se aproveitará?

Que é isso, eu sou um lorde esqueceu?

Bem, é que às vezes, você com suas atitudes me faz esquecer disso.Lorde roxton!

Então vamos, pode se acolchoar aqui.

Tudo bem ,estou confiando em você.

Após um tempo, John e Marguerite, não conseguiam dormir, eles estavam tão próximos um do outro, que era até difícil respirar.Até marg pelo incomodo fala.

-Lorde?

-hum...?

-está conseguindo dormir?

-estava até você me chamar.-roxton não estava conseguindo também, mais quis se mostrar que não.

-sabe, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-bem..Você já a fez, então.

-não..., Digo, por favor!

-tudo bem, já que me acordou não é. Diga o que é?

-o que aquela mulher tinha de tão especial, que eu não tenho?

Roxton fica um pouco incomodado com a pergunta, e já sentado, tenta pensar.

-então, diga!

-bem, não é o que ela tem de especial, é...

-é...?

-fica bem difícil, falar logo isso para você!

-mais, porque?

-você, é ela, e eu nunca diria isso para ela.

-eu não, sou, já disse que não lembro de ela é?

-ela é a mulher mais linda que já vi, em toda minha isso como um elogio.

-ah, obrigada, mais continue.

-quando não a conhecia, me parecia, uma mulher, fria, calculosa, egoísta, e que pensava só em si, mais é isso, que ela quer que pensem e passa para todos ao seu redor.Mais depois de três anos aqui no platô vi, a mulher verdadeira que ela representava, e que não era nada aquilo que pensávamos, mais que era uma mulher de talento, corajosa, maravilhosa!

Marguerite não parava de olhar, para roxton, atenta a tudo que ele lhe dizia.

-é muito lindo o que diz, parece-me que gosta muito dela.

-sim, Marguerite é...

-você a ama?

O que?

Eu perguntei se você a ama?

O que quer dizer?

Bem, é apenas uma simples pergunta, mais se não quiser responder, tudo bem.

Não.Desculpe.Sim, eu amo Marguerite assim como nunca amei, outra mulher alguma.

Ah, eu sabia.Ela tem sorte!

Porque diz isso?

A não sei.Apenas é uma mulher de sorte por ter você, sempre do lado dela.A amando sempre.

Roxton olha Marguerite bem no fundo de seus olhos, e pega, na sua mão.

-mais você é ela, a mulher que eu amo é você.

-não, eu não sou ela.Porque você nunca disse isso a ela?

-ah, você não a conhece, não ligaria, ou ia se fazer de orgulhosa, às vezes me pergunto porque marg é desta maneira?Porque ela tem medo do amor?O que faz ela se distanciar de mim.Mais acho que isso eu nunca vou ter resposta.

-pergunte isso a ela!Você não pode ter medo do amor lorde roxton.Diga a ela, o que disse para, mim, acho que vai ser bem mais fácil, pois já esta olhando para ela.

-eu...

-escute apenas o que diz seu coração.Não sei o que faço aqui, quem eu sou.Se fui, ou sou aquela mulher.Mais sinto no meu coração, que não vim parar aqui por a caso, todos nós lorde roxton temos uma missão que nos é confiada.E acho que a minha missão já foi cumprida, espero que você cumpra a sua também.

-bem, o que quer dizer com isso?

-não digo, nada.Bem então vamos dormir, derrepente me deu um sono!

Roxton olha para Marguerite desconfiado, mais os dois dormem.

Era um dia de sol muito bonito, e Marguerite por incrível ,acorda primeiro. E olha tudo muito assustada, e acorda roxton.

-John!John!

-hum..O que é.

-como assim, o que é!O que fazemos aqui, e porque durmo com você.O que ta acontecendo..?Vamos acorde!

-Marguerite?É você?

-não, um tiranosauro rês.Lógico que sou eu.

-Marguerite!Você voltou!

-como assim voltou?Eu nunca sai daqui, quer dizer,eu devo ter saído,mais como viemos parar aqui?

-bem, é uma longa historia, a ser contada, tem certeza que deseja saber?

Já na casa da árvore...

Todos estavam reunidos.

-ah, Marguerite você devia mostrar-se mais sensível.Foi muito interessante vê-la daquela maneira.-Ned fala querendo descontrair um pouco.

-olha!Eu não me recordo de nada, e prefiro não me lembrar, não sei quem era aquela mulher e nem desejo saber.

Marguerite sai, e vai para o ar livre, ao olhar a estrela.Então percebe a presença de roxton.

-o que você quer, esperar que eu também chore?Ou aquela mulher..

-não..Só vim, dizer, que senti muito a sua falta, e espero que isso não aconteça de novo.

O que?O que ela fez a todos vocês?

Acho, que só nos deu um pouco de esperança, no amor, e que apesar de impossível, ele é possível sim.

O que ta querendo dizer lorde roxton?

Lorde?Não, É nada!Marguerite não pense sempre que eu sou um verdadeiro lorde, talvez não seje realmente, olhe minhas atitudes!

E roxton sai, com aqueles sorrisos irônicos, mais lindos.E Marguerite fica sem entender o que roxton, o lorde!Disse.

Fim...

-

-

-

-

o


End file.
